


Old-As-Balls School

by SassyArtFarts



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyArtFarts/pseuds/SassyArtFarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe, because Y NOT!?<br/>Inspired by a prompt sent by a lovely anon, forever-and-a-half ago:<br/>"Yo Sass would you consider writing some teenage Maxaac like maybe Max moves to town and goes to the library in search of wifi cause his isn't hooked up yet, and that's where he meets Isaac (who works there)? just an idea!"</p><p>Only I went over board. Hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-ish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Blitzdrake, for the invite! <3

Max just wanted something to do. Anything would be enough to cure him of his boredom. Or so he thought, but there he was, sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable position, back arched over the back of a too-short a chair with his blue baseball cap over his face. The library was dead silent, no wifi signal worth a darn, and no book, title, synopsis, cover or even color stuck out for him. He meandered around every section, from historical to young-adult fiction, and found nothing of interest. He lost motivation and flopped on the nearest chair in the young adult corner in the position he is now. He smacked the bill of his hat out of his face and rubbed his eyes before going limp again, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to his friends, now miles away and impossible to reach due to cell signal being non-existent in the entire building. He’d probably visit them come break, but the thought of school and dorms and a huge campus, made his gut wrench in disgust, so he forced his mind elsewhere.  
With summer turning to fall soon, the leaves outside where still surprisingly green; the area around the library lush, and brilliant. Max huffed to himself about the differences between his home and here. Seasons must change pretty slow. Outside the library the place was buzzing with activity, cars and bikes and people passing the window in blurs as Max’s focus on details waned. He liked watching blurs of color moving around. It was mindless, entertaining, and killed time effectively. He was lucky enough to not have to worry about a roommate picking the best space. There was some sort of mix-up in the student count and he wound up being the uneven number. So, because of no roommate, and the fact that his earphones could only drown out so much noise, he decided to get out of the noisy, crowded hall. It was counterproductive. The silence and lackluster of the library was louder than any group of newbie college kids trying to weave in and out of suitcases and impatient upperclassmen.  
A crash of books startled Max out of his ceiling staring and he yelped as someone landed right on his lap, knocking both bodies to the floor with a loud crack.  


“That wasn’t bone was it!?” a shocked voice asked as the stranger scrambled off of Max, another stranger’s hand helping him up.  


“No, I think it was the chair.” The one that landed on Max groaned, with a shakier voice. Whoever they were, they had far more brilliant features, Max noticed as he re-adjusted his cap. 

“Are you okay?” Max shrugged, getting a good look at his assailants, or at least the one that landed on him. The guy was a bit shorter than him, if not for the spike in his bright orange hair. He looked in decent shape and his eyes were large and an absolutely brilliant blue.  


“Other than getting the life scared outta me; I’m good.” He looked at the chair he was slouching in and rubbed the back of his neck. “The chair lost all but one leg, though. Don’t think it’ll make it.” The other laughed; a thin, but well built woman; arm muscles showing nicely as she readjusted her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail.  


“Dumb chairs need to be busted. They’re older than the building. Cheap old dweeb keeps using the old-as-balls stuff from the old-as-balls school building.” She rolled her eyes.  


“No need to be rude, Isabel.” The ginger warned picking up the pile of fallen books. He glanced up at Max “You sure you’re okay? I landed on you kinda funny.”  


“No injuries.” Max stated nonchalant. He bent down and picked up the pieces of broken chair. “Name’s Max. What about you?”  


“Isaac, again, sorry about landing on you.” He had a small, embarrassed smile before shooting a glare at Isabel, whom was texting.  


“The violent pusher over there would be Isabel.” Isaac emphasized her name with a louder, impatient tone.  


“What? I’m texting Spender that his stupid age-old desk chairs from the dark ages are hazardous to our library goers and librarians.” Isaac scoffed  


“The only thing hazardous here would be you and your spontaneous shoves.”  


“They are not spontaneous. I shove to say hello!” Isabel proclaimed, shoving her cell into her jean pocket.  


“Some hello.” Isaac grumbled. He organized the previously thrown books and stood up. Isabel moved towards him and he expertly distanced himself from her, Max watching on in amusement. “I’m going back to work, Isabel.” The same accusing emphasis on her name. She responded by blowing a raspberry at him cross-eyed “Sorry again, Max.” Isaac apologized after giving Isabel a dirty look. Max shrugged.  


“No, worries, man. It’s cool.” Isabel approached Max, taking the broken pieces of chair from him.  


“I’ll take those. Thanks for the help, and also thanks for breaking this dumb thing.”  


“Uh… no problem?” Max shrugged again.  


“There’s two of these crappy chairs left.” Isabel whispered “Wanna accidently break those, too?” Max chuckled  


“Nah, met my breaking-old-as-balls-chairs quota for the day. Maybe later.” Isabel laughed.  


“Can you come with me? Spender will probably want a witness.”  


“Sure.” Max zipped up his hoodie and followed Isabel to the front of the library. “I’m taking a wild guess in saying Spender is the head honcho of this fine establishment.” Max wondered, adding a pretty poor attempted posh accent.  


“Why yes, you would be correct, sir!” Isabel played along with her own attempt at being posh. “Mister Rick Spender takes care of this beautiful library you see before you, in all it’s poorly furbished glory.” Max choked back a laugh. “He’s in love with that old school building. Took everything he could from it before it got all boarded up and dumped it all here.”  


“Was it a high school?” Max asked  


“Nah, it used to be an elementary to middle school. Then the population of the city got too big and they built two new locations. The middle school is closer to the high school and the elementary school is a little further south from there. And thus the little old school was closed, ending its educational journey.”  


“Such a thrilling tale.” Max deadpanned.  


“Innit though?” Isabel snickered. “Good sir!” She suddenly bellowed “I bring you the corpse of one of your fallen brethren!” she announced, startling Max a bit, until he spotted the tall, somewhat scrawny blonde, that could only be Mr. Rick Spender. He was a little taken aback by the sunglasses on the man’s face. Sure there were a lot of windows, but were there enough to warrant sunglasses?  


“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Mr. Spender looked disappointed, and not even phased by Isabel’s Renaissance Fair-like announcement.  


“Broke to pieces right under this poor soul, here.” Isabel shook her head, earning an amused look from Max.  


“I’m terribly sorry about that,” He paused  


“Max.”  


“Max, I’m Rick Spender, is there anything we can do to make up for this?” Max’s eyes sparked with mischief.  


“As long as there aren’t any of those flimsy little chairs around, I think we’ll be good.” Isabel hid a fit of giggles before Spender noticed. The eldest in the group coughed awkwardly.  


“Maybe it is time to get new chairs for the library. These are fairly old.” He adjusted his shades, which Max still wondered why he was even wearing them.  


“Thank you for letting me know, Isabel, Max. I’ll be sure to order new chairs. Isabel, please take my fallen brethren” an eyebrow rose “to the dumpster out back.” He bowed his head a little and headed toward, what Max could only assume was the main office; it looked big enough.  


“Max, you are a godsend holy crap, THANK YOU!” She shook his hand with her free one. “I have been waiting for so long for this day. I hate these stupid chairs.” Something clicked in Max’s head.  


“Hence the greeting-push?” He accused with a grin. A light pink showed up on Isabel’s cheeks for a second before she scoffed.  


“What are you even talking about, you weirdo?” She shrugged turning to throw away the fallen brethren of Rick Spender. Max saluted as she went, making her laugh.  


“She totally made me crash into you on purpose.” Isaac’s sudden voice made Max flinch and jump back. “Oops! Sorry! Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Isaac put his hands up.  


“What are you, a ninja?” Max huffed. Isaac’s face flushed red.  


“No, I’m just usually quieter than a clash of books and breaking chairs.” He shrugged. Max snickered.  


“Okay, I’ll give you that much. And, yes, Isabel was totally aiming to break the chair I was breaking my back on.”  


“That position you were in didn’t look comfortable at all.” Isaac mused. Max shrugged  


“Nothing better to do, signal and wifi here sucks.”  


“Because that’s all anyone ever does in a library.” Isaac raised an accusatory eyebrow. Max shrugged with a grin. Isaac rolled his eyes in response, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. 

“But you’re right, signal here does suck. I swear, this building is made of concrete and kryptonite.” Max snorted a little  


“Made of what!?” He laughed. Isaac grinned.  


“That’s what Isabel, Ed and I say. Concrete and kryptonite kills cell signal and wifi. The only places wifi is worth a darn is in the conference rooms and the computer lab right next to them. Signal is still close to non-existent though.” Isaac shrugged hopelessly.  


“Sound like you’ve got it made.” Max’s sarcasm earned him a incredulous expression.  


“Oh, yeah, it’s paradise in here.” Isaac’s returned sarcasm was far more obvious.  


“But, who’s Ed?” Max’s question seemed to catch Isaac of guard.  


“Blond haired guy, a bit shorter than me, and ridiculously round glasses with lenses thick enough to work for a spaceship porthole. Surprised you haven’t seen him yet…” Isaac raised an eyebrow, Max shrugged.  


“Just moved in the dorms a few days ago.” He explained  


“Oh! University kid huh? Me too!” Isaac leaned against the wall “I’m guessing you haven’t had enough time to adjust to campus then?” Max shook his head.  


“Ed and I can probably help, what are you studying?”  


“Mechanical Engineering, you?”  


“Rats… Meteorology.” Max raised an amused eyebrow  


“Seems to suit you; what about Ed?”  


“3D Art major,” Isaac crossed his arms “And what the heck did ya mean by that?” He raised an eyebrow with an obviously fake offended expression.  


“I dunno, something about you just screams weather nerd.” Max laughed  


“Says the math geek…” Isaac’s expression hardly changed  


“I’m not a math geek.”  


“You’re studying engineering!” Isaac scoffed “I do believe you’re a complete math geek. There’s no hiding from it.” He pointed his finger at Max who swatted it away.  


“Bah! I can live in denial all I want.”  


“Stop flirting, you two.” Max’s face went slightly red  


“Shut up, Isabel.” Came Isaac’s quick response. “Not everyone flirts as much as you do.” Isabel stuck her tongue out at him as she walked by them with a few books in her hand. Isaac rolled his eyes.  


“She study at the university too?”  


“Yeah, she’s a weather nerd, too.”  


“For real?”  


“For real.” Isaac tilted his head thoughtfully “She’s more tech savvy than I am though, so she’s helping me out a lot with the radar. Best. Lab Partner. EVER.” Isaac had a very serious look on his face.  


“Sounds like it.” Max mused, he made the mistake of looking at his watch and groaned. “I don’t want to organize my dorm room…” He whined. Isaac tilted his head curiously.  


“What hall you in?”  


“Heritage.” Max sighed  


“Nice, same here. People say it’s haunted.” Isaac said matter-of-factly.  


“No. Way.” Max’s voice was oozing with sarcasm.  


“Oh, yeah. Whole town is haunted by the restless spirits of accused witches, murder victims, and an age old curse spanning the centuries. It’s a college town. Of course it’s haunted.” Isaac rolled his eyes  


“Yeah, by the restless spirits of drunk kids and finals victims.” Max scoffed. Isaac laughed.  


“Still, it’s fun hearing the different urban legends around town. It may be a new college town, but it’s pretty rich in history.”  


“You’re a meteorology nerd.” Max deadpanned  


“And you’re surprisingly limiting when it comes to interests. You can have more than one, Max.” Isaac shook his head. “I need to get back to work, and you have a room to organize. Get outta here.”  


“Geez! I literally just met you, dude. Rude.” Max huffed walking out the door.  


“You’re obviously real torn up about it.” Isaac hollered over his shoulder as he waved. Max shook his head, groaned slightly, and turned around to exit the library. He gave Isabel a wave as he passed, which she returned enthusiastically, and pushed the doors into the obnoxious sunlight. He tilted his head down and swatted the lip of his hat to further protect his eyes. Aside from the loud, and obnoxious students around, the town was pretty sleepy. Old buildings loomed over newer in a strange collaboration of eras down the main road. Max made a mental note of just meandering around town one free weekend to know the place a little better. His dad used to say “You never really know a town until you get lost in it.” He shook his head with a smile and stared around, waiting for the light to change.  


“MAX!” He heard a call from behind him and turned to see Isabel waving at him as she jogged up. She swung his back back off her shoulders and his eyes widened as he attempted to hide his sudden embarrassment  


“You forgot something.” She winked handing it over to him.  


“Okay, that was dumb of me… Thanks Isabel.”  


“Sure.” She stood smiling  


“You going to…” Max paused looking back at the library “go back to work? Or…”  


“Done for the day. Isaac and Ed are probably going to be too since we all have stuff we need to get organized before Monday.” Isabel shrugged. “Spender likes to spoil the only college workers that actually work.” She winked elbowing Max’s arm.  


“Is tackling other workers part of the job description? You seem to excel at that one.” Max stated  


“Oh, whatever. Don’t side with Isaac, he’s a nerd.”  


“Says his lab partner…” Isabel gawked  


“How much gossip does that kid go through in just a few minutes!?” She sighed, hands on her hips. “I swear he has an unnatural talent for yakking too much in too little of time.” She rolled her eyes.  


“Or he just likes the sound of his own voice.” Max shrugged  


“What’s not to like?” Max nearly shrieked at Isaac’s voice behind him.  


“GOOD GOD MAN! Stop that!” Max flailed a bit. “That’s the second time you’ve snuck up on me! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!”  


“I’m finding it doesn’t take much to sneak up on you. Should I start singing show tunes when within earshot so I don’t startle you?” Isaac’s expression was deadpan, and the blonde with ridiculously round glasses behind him snickered.  


“You must be Max!” He pointed  


“And you must be Ed!” Max pointed back with just as much vigor.  


“I like you!” Ed announced  


“Okay?”  


“We can cross now.” Isaac nearly sung as he walked by the two distracted announcers.  


“Oh, Max!” Isabel waited for Max to catch up and kept pace with him, “You into the paranormal at all?” Isaac snorted up ahead.  


“I have a vague interest.” Max shrugged. “Isaac said the hall I’m in is haunted.”  


“Ooooh! Heritage huh?” Isabel smirked. “Not even the most haunted place on campus.  


“Isabel, don’t.” Isaac warned  


“What part of this town isn’t haunted??” Isabel laughed. “The paranormal dorks think every street corner has a ghost!”  


“Considering the epidemic back in the eighteen hundreds, there should be.” Isaac sighed. “But those dumb ghost stories spread faster than that flu did.”  


“Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah, Isaac and his history obsession. Anyway,” Isaac made a face at Isabel. “Since you’re a newbie, want to test your guts?”  


“No initiations for me, thanks.” Max waved Isabel off.  


“Spoil sport!” Ed hollered.  


“Ed, your voice carries well enough on its own, you don’t need to project any further.” Isaac grumbled rubbing his ear.  


“Max the spoil sport, Isaac the buzz kill. You two are perfect for each other!” Isabel nudged Max forward bumping him into Isaac. Both caught their footing rather quickly but Isaac expertly threw an eraser at Isabel.  


“Stop pairing me off with random people Iz!” He snarled “Your match maker role is ended. Thank you. Stop trying!” Max raised an amused eyebrow as he pulled on his back pack strap.  


“This is a regular thing?” Max smirked  


“Yes…” Isaac growled “and it’s about time it ended. Please.” He huffed glaring daggers in Isabel’s direction.  


“But it’s fuuun!” Isabel whined  


“For yoooou!” Isaac mocked “Seriously.” They walked up to the dorms on campus and Isaac literally pushed Isabel into the girl’s dorm while she smirked, giving him snide remarks and winking at Max. Isaac’s face was red, from either embarrassment or frustration. Max figured both.  


“Goodbye, Isabel. See you tomorrow. Go get stuff done. Be gone, please.” Isaac fussed. Isabel laughed and waved before opening the door by kicking the automatic door button.  


“Goodbye, Isaac. Have fun.” She sang before disappearing into the dorms. Isaac covered his face in frustration and let out an embarrassed grumble.  


“She’s gonna kill me with embarrassment…” He sighed. Ed popped up and leaned on his shoulder.  


“Surprised she hasn’t already! Maybe you’re a ghost! Remember in middle schoo-!”  


“I’m gonna stop you right there, Ed. If you want any sleep tonight you will NOT finish that statement.” Isaac warned. Max tilted his head; he hasn’t been this amused since his little sister and dad were having swordfights with toilet paper roles over the cookies he was eating.  


“Well, now I know I’m the odd one out. Known each other since middle school, huh?” Isaac rolled his eyes  


“YUP!” Ed blurted  


“You don’t need to project, Ed! The entire county can hear you!” Isaac growled  


“Someone’s grumpy.” Ed snickered  


“Usually!” Isaac deadpanned, shoving Ed towards the boy’s dorm. “We, meaning you, have things to organize away from my side of the dorm room.” Max followed with a grin. Isaac stopped guiding his blonde friend at the elevator, and they all piled in with a couple of new-years and their luggage. It was a tight squeeze, but no one complained, loudly anyways. Max spotted one of the younger kids writing an essay about how they hated the campus and everyone was so rude. He rolled his eyes and the three of them struggled free from the elevator. After a while Isaac glanced back at Max with a bemused expression.  


“Isaac, I think our new friend needs help with his stalking technique.” Ed whispered. Isaac shushed him.  


“Okay, what room are you guys in…?” Max asked.  


“Oh, good grief, you should work on your aim!” Ed snickered. The group stopped and Isaac pointed to the door in front of him. Max moved past the group to the next door and pointed at it.  


“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Isaac stared.  


“Nope.” Max took out his keys and opened the door. “Ta-da!” Ed hooted and pushed Isaac playfully.  


“Do. Not!” Isaac held up his pointer finger at Ed threateningly. “Say anything about this to Isabel. I swear to God…”  


“She’ll find out though.” Ed put his hands up in surrender.  


“Yeah, in maybe a month or two if you keep your mouth shut.” Isaac glowered. Ed patted Isaac’s hand with a smiling face, obviously not phased at all by Isaac’s threat.  


“Okay, okay. She won’t hear anything from me.” Ed patted Isaac’s head as the ginger glared at him.  


“She sure likes to ship you with people, huh?” Max laughed.  


“Yes, and you being literally next door will only make things worse. Don’t say anything! Please!” Isaac resorted to begging this time.  


“Even though your reactions are, indeed hilarious,” Max smirked. Isaac hid his flushed face in his hand “I won’t say anything.”  


* * *


	2. Look At All This Exposition!

Max flopped on Isaac’s bed and whined pathetically. He was done with his homework, Ed was done with his, pretty much everybody was off from work, and Isaac was taking his God-given free time to study for a test that’s in two weeks. Isaac rolled back his chair and looked up at Max.  


“How can one even flop on a loft bed??” Isaac mused.  


“How can one even study as much as you do?” Max responded, voice muffled in Isaac’s pillow.  


“Why can’t you flop on Ed’s bed for once?” Isaac sighed  


“Yours is cleaner.” Max stated  


“…True.” Isaac went back to his notes.  


“Hey…” Ed acted offended. “My bed is clean, it’s just my desk that’s a total mess.” He threw a ball at the door and missed the little hoop hung on it. His aim hasn’t improved since the beginning of semester when Max decided he’d hang out with the dorks next door instead of staring at the ceiling in his empty room like he normally does.  


“Hurry up with your studying dude, I’m bored.” Max grumbled.  


“Can’t hear you when you bury your face, Max.” Isaac responded  


“I said I’m bored! Hurry up so we can do something!” Max impatiently rolled over and hung upside down behind Isaac.  


“Like what? We already walked the town. You practically have the place memorized and claimed it was boring as hell.” Isaac didn’t look up from his desk.  


“It is though…” Max crossed his arms, still hanging upside down from the loft bed.  


“The arcade is pretty fun.” Ed suggested, throwing another miss towards the hoop; it bounced back to him, making Max wonder if he was just playing wall ball.  


“It’s okay, but it’d be better if half the people in there weren’t drunk every time we went in.” Isaac grumbled  


“It’s a college town arcade, what do you expect?” Max annoyed Isaac by poking his head.  


“Eh, I’d rather be in a grave yard.” Isaac mused  


“Grave yard?” Max raised an eyebrow “That’s creepy.” Isaac shrugged  


“More like quiet. It’s the only quiet place in this entire town, thank God.” He sighed closing his book and sitting back in his chair.  


“We could play video games in here, or grab Isabel and just meander again.” Ed suggested, and Isaac shrugged.  


“Since Max is the impatient one, what do you think.” Isaac poked Max in the forehead. Max swatted his hand away and gracelessly flopped off Isaac’s bed.  


“Let’s pick on Isabel.” Max decided “Meandering is fun… ish.” Isaac rolled back, avoiding bumping heads with Max, and poked his head out the window. There she was in her favorite spot under the tree, reading whatever book she decided was good enough for the day..  


“ISABEL!” He shouted  


“USE YOUR PHONE!” Came her response. She pulled out her phone and waved it in the air, never looking up from her book. Isaac flopped back on his chair and called her.  


“Yes, Isaac?” Her voice was deadpan coming through the speaker.  


“You’re boring.” Isaac responded.  


“Terribly sorry.” Isaac got up from his chair to make a face at her, in which she responded in kind. Isaac tossed his phone at Ed in a huff.  


“Heya, Izzy! We wish to hang! You game?” Max heard her laugh from the window and the speaker.  


“Always! Hurry your butts down here I got an idea.” She hung up, and tossed her stuff into her backpack. She proceeded to make faces at Isaac as they approached the doors, which he responded with an unimpressed stare only to cross his eyes at her seconds later.  


“You guys are so slooow.” She whined, “Why you gotta drag your feet? I got a sunburn just waiting for you.”  


“You did not, you big baby.” Isaac rolled his eyes. Isabel bounded over to Max and smirked.  


“I don’t like that look…” Max stated recoiling.  


“Nor should ya.” Ed put his arm around Max’s neck. “She’s got a plan, and they’re usually terrifying.” Isabel scoffed  


“Oh come on, it’s during daylight hours, it’s not going to be that bad.” She grabbed Max’s spare arm and snagged Isaac’s sleeve before he could escape. “I just want to tell Max my favorite ghost story!”  


“Yeah, that’s terrifying. No.” Isaac tried to pry himself loose from Isabel’s grip.  


“It’s your favorite spot though.”  


“Not when you’re in it! You’ll probably wake the dead and I do not want to be there.” He gave up trying to get away from Isabel and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  


“Graveyard, huh?” Max looked at Ed who nodded  


“Yup! We all kinda like it there. Isaac’s just weird.” Ed smirked  


“You do a séance… thing every time you enter the cafeteria.” Isaac glowered, unimpressed. Ed put on a serious face  


“That place does the devil’s bidding.” He stated in a low, ominous tone. “That cook’s soup is a total witches brew…” He wriggled his fingers trying to be spooky towards Isaac. Having Isabel and Max in between them lessoned the little chance of it having any effect, however and Isaac simply rolled his eyes.  


“Sure, Ed, and the floor has a hidden pentagram.”  


“Wait, when did that happen?” Isabel perked up.  


“I was being sarcastic.” Isaac stated only to pause “Though the paranormal society probably has a similar theory, knowing them.”  


“You like hounding on them, don’t you?” Max smirked looking past Isabel.  


“When a person comes up to me saying that dust in a photograph of a dusty room in a dusty building isn’t actually dust, but a bunch of spirits trying to communicate with them. I tend to lose respect for that individual.” Isaac sighed “And they do it ALL. THE. TIME!” he snarled, cross-eyed, flailing his arms dramatically. “It’s gotten so old, I’m losing my mind.” Isabel started laughing.  


“They do that to everyone Isaac.” She nudged him.  


“Feels like anyone in a science class is a target. Especially if it’s physics related.” He grumbled.  


“Yup! They’re trying so hard to prove ghosts are real.” Ed started skipping as he said this.  


“You don’t think they are?” Max asked nonchalant.  


“Isaac does.” Ed barked  


“Ed does, too.” Isaac mocked Ed with a high pitched, nasally voice and stuck his tongue out at him.  


“Isabel?” Max tried  


“Isabel does too.” She shrugged. “We’re just not nearly as obnoxious about it.” The air suddenly got a little more tense.  


“Whoa, they pissed you guys off before didn’t they?” Max realized. Isaac sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. They passed by the “edge” of town where a crossroads set the path to the highway and then the road ahead that was just to the grave yard and some farms further off into the distance. Max waited patiently for an answer he knew was coming when they found a spot to chill out. The spot turned out to be outside the main chapel, on the benches in front of the fairly large white building. Max chose to sprawl out on the cool, marble floor using his arms as a pillow.  


“So,” he started.  


“We were originally the main part of the Golden Paranormal Society.” Isaac grumbled  


“GPS!?” Max snorted “Really?” he poorly hid his laughter  


“YUP! I thought it was hilarious.” Isabel grinned broadly. “The dust spec spies didn’t like it when they decided to just snag the unofficial club right out from under us.”  


“Unofficial?” Max raised an eyebrow.  


“Yeah, those morons are official now, and well…” She paused with a manic grin “They think they know what they’re doing.” She laughed. “Isaac gets irritated with all the press they’re getting. And I mean “press” like they’re in the campus paper that no one reads and on the website that no one cares about.”  


“They just flaunt too much and keep bragging about it.” Isaac stated with a grouchy look on his face.  


“They totally want you in the club, dude.” Ed whispered loudly  


“And I blatantly told them. No, thanks.” Isaac huffed. “They only want me in their club because I have actual, working, recording gear that they can’t use or edit in any way possible, so I’d be doing it, because they’re lazy asses that suck at investigating.” He placed his chin in his hand and grumbled “Yeah, it’s gunna be hard to catch any good footage if you’re yammering on non-stop like a bunch of geese and waving the camera around like it’s a key chain.”  


“Whoa, pushed a button there, Ed.” Max was a bit taken aback at the hostility usually only aimed at video game enemies.  


“I talk a lot.” Isaac shrugged.  


“Oh, I know, but you usually do this,” He gestured loosely at Isaac “when an enemy sneaks up on you, or someone…” He paused “ooooooh.” He breathed as realization hit him upside the head. Isaac tilted his head curiously.  


“What?”  


“When someone talks about meteorology wrong.” Max finished “You don’t like know-it-alls?”  


“Max, I’m a know-it-all…” He deadpanned “Those people are make-it-all-ups.”  


“That the technical term?” Isabel smirked.  


“It is now.” Isaac crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. He settled a moment later and shrugged hopelessly “I just like giving out information that could be valuable whenever I’m asked.” He smirked “I’m totally an NCP.” Ed burst out laughing  


“GIMME A QUEST ISAAC!” Ed got right into Isaac’s personal space. Isaac stuck his arm out, pushing Ed away the full length by his forehead.  


“Arms length away.” Isaac sighed.  


“Complete! What’s my reward?”  


“Not throwing things at you for a week when you pull all-nighters.” Isaac answered swiftly.  


“Sweet!” Ed punched the air.  


“Won’t stop me from yelling at you to turn your music down though.” Isaac added with a smirk.  


“Rats.” Ed deflated, making Max and Isabel snicker. “Oh well, at least I don’t get hit in the head with anything for a week.” He stopped “Wait, for a business week, or like, seven all-nighters?” Isaac slow-blinked, glaring at Ed.  


“There’s a difference?” Isaac’s voice was so monotone, and his expression was so annoyed that Max couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Shut up, Max.”  


“Now, I’m too bummed to do anything else.” Isabel grumbled putting her chin in her hands and staring blankly off into the distance. Max stayed sprawled on the marble floor and looked at the original GPS. They all seemed to have lost some luster revisiting old club memories.  


“Know any actual ghost stories from around here?” Max tried to get the old vigor back into the group.  


“Actual?” Isaac sat back and pondered for a moment. “Not really from around here. I mean other than the typical campus ghosts and a few around here.” He gestured around the grave yard they were in.  


“What’s one about here?” Max’s attention, like the other two, was solely on Isaac as the question finished.  


“There’s a few…” He started listing off some of the clichéd grave yard tales; a bride on her wedding day, a couple for prom night, a murderer, vampires, witches, then he stopped. Apparently there was a fairly good one he was attempting to remember.  


“I mean I only heard it once from an older woman who just randomly sat next to me at the library.” He started tapping his foot, and closed his eyes. “Something about sensing a presence?” He tried.  


“A presence, huh? Something that simple sparked your interest?” Isabel scoffed.  


“Hush.” Isaac hissed. The group went quiet. “What sparked my interest was the fact that it was down in the lower level. You know, the one you never even see any pictures of?” He looked at Isabel  


“What’s to take pictures of? It’s hollowed out plain marble walls. It’s a tomb down there. Boring.” She shrugged.  


“Those stain glass windows are gorgeous.” Isaac defended  


“If you’re crazy enough to wander the entire maze to get to them, sure.” Isabel sighed. “Even then the sun doesn’t really shine through them for the full effect you know.”  


“Anyways,” Isaac growled “She seemed convinced something was down there. Followed her all the way to the door.”  


“Okay, and?” Max prodded  


“She said it follows her whenever she goes into the tower, but never leaves the front entrance.” Max leaned back down, a little disappointed.  


“Eh, not that scary.” He heard Isaac slump into an indignant pout.  


“Not all ghost stories are horror movie worthy. Heck the real ones don’t even seem scary at all…” He paused “Unless you were the one that experienced it.” Max shrugged smacking the lip of his hat over his eyes.  


“I was just expecting more, I dunno, oomph coming from the horror fanatic over there.” He yawned a bit, enjoying the October sunlight. Isaac was about to protest but shrugged accepting the fact. Max usually hid behind Isaac’s chair constantly reminding him of the tense atmosphere in any game he happened to be playing. He’d deny the accusation in a heart beat, but to Isaac, that just made it funnier.  


“Yeah, I guess I’m not good with building suspense, but I never saw that lady again. It was last year too, could have sworn she was a native, but. I don’t know.” Isaac leaned forwards to look at Max. “You have any experiences with the paranormal, Max? Or are you a skeptic?” Max shrugged slightly  


“I’m a bit of a skeptic, but I won’t deny that some things just give me the creeps. I had sleep paralysis when I was a freshman in high school, though; now that was terrifying.” He smacked the lip of his hat back up. Isaac shuddered.  


“I’m glad I never had anything like that. I’d probably lose it.” He rubbed his arms as if he’d suddenly gotten cold “Did you see anything?”  


“A tall shadow.” Max answered simply “Scared the crap out of me feeling it staring down at me, so I forced myself to turn my bedside lamp on.” He made a flicking motion with his hand “Nothing was there. Went right back to sleep, only on my side this time. I don’t sleep on my back much anymore.”  


“So you saw a shadow person and then fell right back asleep?” Isaac scoffed “How are you having trouble with big daddy and little sisters again?” He gently kicked Max’s side.  


“Those things move so freaking fast! I’d prefer shadow people! Thanks!” Max was quick to defend, because holy crap his first encounter with a big daddy did not go well. “All I have to do with shadow people is turn on the flipping light!” Isaac smirked, clearly amused at Max’s reaction.  


“What if the shadows didn’t disappear when you flicked on the light?” Ed asked, his tone was far too serious to take it as a jab type of question. Max’s face fell and Isaac’s paled significantly. Isabel looked at Ed as if he’d grown a pair of horns on his head.  


“I… Wow…” Max started “I’d probably piss myself!” He sat up looking at Ed with a concerned expression “That’s terrifying to say the least.” Ed’s expression fell back into his goofy smile.  


“I agree with that!” He flashed a grin at Isaac who still looked slightly uncomfortable, but he sat back, relaxed. “So, just to make sure we’re all on the same level, Max.” Ed stood up to flop next to Max and get right into his face. Max gave him an unimpressed glare. “You’re the fourth person in this group to have admitted to seeing a shadow person!”  


“Wait, what?” He pushed Ed’s face away to sit up and look at the whole group. “All of us have seen them?” Isabel smiled and shrugged  


“Since I was little!” She seemed oddly chipper. Max glanced at Ed, whom simply nodded. He then looked at Isaac who sighed.  


“They’re a pretty common phenomenon. People all over the world report seeing a shadow figure. Some even have a few following them.” Isaac explained  


“Follow-?” Max stopped “I thought it was only a symptom of sleep paralysis.”  


“Sometimes, yeah.” Isabel smiled  


“They are said to prey on the weak minded or hearted, depending. It’s kind of complicated. People even believe they’re aliens, so it’s a strange phenomenon.” Isaac put his arms behind his head and leaned back against the marble wall.  


“A strange among strange, huh?” Max smirked, Isaac returned the expression  


“Pretty much.” He arched his back a little “I tend to stay away from the extraterrestrial theories as much as I can. They kinda got old for me. Probably from too much X-Files.” He giggled a bit  


“No such thing as too much X-Files!” Isabel countered  


“It’s cheese factor grates at times.” Isaac smirked. “I mean some of the episodes are extremely cheesy! Except for that one on the bridge.” Isaac grimaced “That one was creepy.”  


“Didn’t they have an episode on shadow people too?” Ed tilted his head curiously. Max and the others thought for a moment.  


“I think so?” Max tried “It’s been a while since I’ve seen the whole series, but I do remember something about sinister shadows in an episode.” He shrugged.  


“They covered a lot of paranormal stuff.” Isabel shifted her position to take over the entire bench, since Ed decided to park next to Max. “It wouldn’t surprise me if they did have one on shadow people.” She stared at the sky, much like Max was doing a bit ago. “Still…” Her voice trailed off  


“What’s up?” Max looked at her  


“It’s just weird that, these things, shadows, whatever… All they do is just stand there. They don’t do anything. I never saw one move, but it feels like they’re staring right at you. Like contemplating on what to do with you.” She shrugged a little “At least that’s how I felt. It didn’t bother me after I ignored it.”  


“Same.” Ed chimed in. Isaac only shook his head.  


“They’re just creepy.” Max sighed “That’s pretty much it.”  


“Pretty simple.” Isaac’s voice had a bit of a shake to it.  


“You okay, dude?” Max’s question made heads turn to Isaac and his face went a little flush by the sudden attention.  


“I’m good, sorry.” He smiled, embarrassed “Talking about them kinda freaks me out a little. I never really liked shadow people.”  


“Awe, but they’re so fascinating!” Isabel played, voice a little more melodic than usual. Isaac laughed.  


“Yeah, okay, sure they are Isabel.” Isaac shook his head. A quiet breeze picked up and made the numerous trees scattered between plots sing along in hollow voices. Isaac immediately closed his eyes and smiled. Isabel lifted herself to watch him, obviously amused, and winked at Max. She mouthed something that made Max give her a funny smirk and shook his head. She smiled brightly and Ed found a crack in the marble to clean out small pebbles from. Max tilted his head at Isaac’s sudden calmness. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Isaac was a fun kid to watch. You weren’t exactly sure what he’d do next, but it was usually rants or geeking about something brought up in passing, but this? This was a sight. It looked like he was listening to a lullaby.  


“Don’t fall asleep Isaac.” Isabel laughed  


“Awe, why not?” Came Isaac’s quiet voice. Holy shit, Max thought, never thought I’d hear him say something softly. He smirked.  


“We didn’t come here so you could nap in a bone yard.” Isabel smiled. Isaac opened one eye to look at Isabel and scrunched his nose up at her before relaxing again. It was quiet, Isaac was right about that, and during the conversation Max even forgot they were in a bone yard for a moment. Guess graveyards aren’t too bad a place to chill after all.  


“Well hello there fellow paranormal enthusiasts!” Came a chipper voice. Isaac groaned  


“Hello, Suzy. Find any good stories down there?” His voice was clearly sending out signals of irritation. Max pieced clues together and figured the blonde bounding up to them, in all pink, from the tower’s entrance was a paranormal dork. She had a manic grin similar to Ed’s  


“Not really.” She flopped on the bench next to Isaac, who didn’t move, and looked at Max. “Hey there new kid! I’m Suzy.” She waved  


“Max.” He returned the wave, lacking some of the enthusiasm.  


“You with the paranormal groupies?” Suzy asked tilting her head  


“Kinda.” Max shrugged  


“Great! Halloween’s on a weekend this year! Did you guys know that?” She put her hands in her lap and bounced, making Isaac open one eye grouchily.  


“Yup,” Isabel replied, not moving from her claim-the-whole-bench position “planning a party?”  


“You know it!” Suzy chirped “Even got a dare!”  


“A dare?” Isaac gave her a one eyed look of confusion. She leaned on his shoulder smirking  


“A dare indeed.” She sang, before sitting erect again, resuming her earlier bounce. “A lock in! We’re waiting to get all the legality stuff organized, but so far it’s looking like it could work!”  


“A lock in where?” Max asked, yawning.  


“I’ll let you guys know when the plans are official!” She grinned so big, Max was slightly disturbed. “Gotta keep the mystery.” She whispered “It pulls people in.” She gave a wink and sat up.  


“Oh grand.” Isaac sighed “How many people do you think would actually want to get locked in on Halloween?” Suzy giggled  


“Free beer, snacks and loud music will get anyone interested.” She winked, standing up.  


“That’s slightly horrible, there Suzy.” Isabel gave her a disturbed look. Suzy giggled again, and adjusted her bag.  


“Only slightly, we may not be good at capturing footage,” she gave Isaac a wink, who effectively hid the blush rising to his cheeks. “but we have a great DJ!” She hopped on her feet a bit before walking away. “See you guys on campus! Don’t let the ghosties follow you from here!” She waved and took off. After she was out of ear shot Isaac moaned, a sound similar to something you’d here in an old zombie movie.  


“Thank the heavens it was just Suzy.” He sighed “If Johnny and them were here too I would have bolted to the sanctuary.”  


“No…” Max laughed “Johnny and his gang hang with Suzy??” He was slightly astonished, and yet their crazy behavior did seem to fit. Johnny was just running on testosterone rather than caffeine, like Suzy was clearly on.  


“Odd fit, huh?” Isaac chuckled. “I’m more patient around Suzy and Collin though.”  


“And Dimitri.” Isabel chimed in.  


“That guy is an enigma.” Isaac’s face fell into a confused frown. “He’s like, supernaturally chill, also the only guy that can properly hold a camera.” He added. Max was entertained by Isaac’s evaluations on people, so he prodded Isaac some more.  


“Opinion on Johnny and his powwow?” Max raised an eyebrow  


“Johnny and Stephen are bonkers.” Isaac answered immediately “Ollie’s… okay, I guess? And RJ is also a mystery, but they’re pretty chill too.” Isaac shrugged “Still can’t figure out how they effectively hide their face so well, though.” Isaac waved his hand in front of his face. “Now that’s something paranormal. They control light and shade. I swear.” Max shrugged, and Isaac returned in kind. “and to answer the question, clearly on your mind right now,” Isaac continued “Johnny, Stephen and Suzy are the loud ones.”  


“Pretty big sized club.” Max mused.  


“Eh.” Isaac stared off showing his disinterest in the club as a whole. He’s at least attempting to not get peeved. Must be because he likes this place too much to be irritated for too long.  


“Wonder if they’re gonna have posters around the school about the Halloween gig she’s planning?” Ed stroked his chin thoughtfully.  


“How much you wanna bet they don’t have posters, but will send out secret e-mails, so the dean doesn’t catch wind?” Isabel laughed  


“I ain’t taken that bet.” Max huffed.  


“Count me out. They’re way too loud and I can’t stand most of them, so nope. Not going. I’ll marathon horror movies in a dorky costume and pig out on popcorn and soda.” Isaac yawned.  


“You’re going to get an invite.” Isabel warned  


“Yeah, and I’ll ignore it…” Isaac stated coldly.  


“Oh, you’re so mean.” Max whined “It could be fu-un!” Isaac gave out the most sarcastic laugh he could muster and ended it with a sturdy and simple “No.”  


“Buzz kill…” Ed smirked “Think of all the pranks we could pull on them!” Isaac twitched slightly and looked over at Ed. Looks like that triggered something, but Isaac shook his head.  


“If only we had some one that knew all the old stories and had a smoke machine and some spooky sounds with really great sound equipment!” Isabel said a little too loudly and put on a show of pouting in defeat. She gave a quick smirk towards Isaac and looked away innocently. Isaac stared at her.  


“Go on…” He continued staring  


“Let’s give them some real good ghost footage.” Isabel had a wicked grin on her face. “They love listening to you after all.” Isaac smirked slightly, eyes darkening. He stood up and held his hand out in front of her.  


“If we all get the stupid secret e-mail like you say they’ll send out. If not and they use posters, horror movie marathon, you buy the drinks.”  


“What kind of drinks?” Isabel tilted her head playfully.  


“Vodka, obviously.” Isaac drawled and rolled his eyes impatiently “Soda you dork. So-da.” Isabel smirked and stood. They both slapped their hands together and shook harshly, cracking Isaac’s wrist. “Ah,” he rolled his wrist “Thanks for that. It’s been pretty tense.” Isabel snickered.  


“Sure thing. Get ready to pull an epic prank on some paranormal investigators.”  


“Unless they make posters.” Isaac added giving her a darkened expression.  


“Oh just watch, my dear ginger friend.” Isabel smiled. Max swore he saw sparks flying between the two making a bet in front of him. 

Isaac’s gonna lose isn’t he…?

* * *


End file.
